Dimensión narutokung fu panda
by Oguichi
Summary: Este es mi Naruto esta teniendo malos presentimientos el y sus amigos están a punto de tener un accidente que los ara descubrir una nueva dimencion este es el primer capitulo


Dimensión cap. 1 La mision

Era un día normal en el mundo de kung fu panda y en el de Naruto.

Pero todo inicio en la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto estaba comiendo rameen en el restaurante.

Sakura aun seguía preocupada por Sasuke y entrenando.

Kakashi leía su serie erótica una y otra vez.

Rock lee seguía entrenando para ser el mejor ninja.

Y en la oficina de la hokage.

Tsunade estaba entregando misiones hasta que

Tsunade: ¡!

Mitzuki: ¿pasa algo maestra Tsunade?

Tsunade: encontré una misión de rango S que me trajeron unos miembros del ambu habla sobre la guarida de Kabuto

Mitzuki: ¿y a qué equipo le entregara esa misión?

Tsunade: al de Kakashi no han tenido misiones desde hace tiempo

Mitzuki: pero al equipo de Kakashi le falta un integrante, Sai lo envió con Yamato a una misión en la frontera del país del fuego

Tsunade: entonces quien podría tomar el lugar de sai en esta misión

Mitzuki: esta Rock lee del grupo de gai el no pudo ir a una misión con ellos por un problema médico

Tsunade: (que extraño tengo un muy mal presentimiento a no debe ser nada) entonces así está bien lee ira con ellos, Mitzuki envía unos ninjas: que le digan al grupo de Kakashi y a Lee que los necesito para darles una misión

Mitzuli: si

Entonses mitzuki salió corriendo de la oficina de la hokage para enviar a esos ninjas

Mientras Naruto termino de comer rameen

Naruto: a que bien ya me siento mejor

Naruto pago los rameen y salió al salir un ninja se le aparesio enfrente

Ninja de la hoja: Naruto me a enviado la maestra hokage a llamarte

Naruto: ¿para que?

Ninja de la hoja: te entregara a ti y al equipo de kakashi una misión

Naruto: a que bien hace tiempo que no tenía una misión

Ninja de la hoja: en esta misión tengo informado uq tendras a un compañero que tome el lugar de Sai

Naruto: quien será

En la oficina de la hokage

Naruto: ¡QUUUEEEE! Abuela Tsunade enserio va a enviar al sejotas con nosotros debe estar demente

Sakura también estaba en la oficina y dice

Sakura: Naruto ten un poco mas de respeto para la hokage

Tsunade: que acabas de decir Naruto

Sakura: Que… yo no oí nada… el no dijo nada… verdad naruto

Sakura toma a Naruto le hace una llave en el cuello apretándolo con mucha fuerza

Naruto: Dije… que que… era una… estupenda idea

Sakura lo suelta y dice

Sakura: acaso no te agrada lee

Naruto: si pero no cuando quiere competir

Después alguien entra a la oficina

Rock lee: Ya estoy aquí maestra Hokage

Tsunade: justo a tiempo lee

Lee entra y saluda a sakura y a naruto

Tsunade: ahora solo falta Kakashi

Naruto: ay Kakashi siempre llega tarde y con alguna escusa falsa

Pasan algunos minutos y aparece

Kakashi: hola, lamento llegar tarde pero en el camino me tope con una señora y pues…

Naruto y Sakura: ¡YA SABEMOS QUE SON MENTIRAS!

Kakashi: jajá

Tsunade: bien ya que todos están aquí los e reunido para darles una misión rango S sobre la guarida de Kabuto. Lee los acompañara tomando el lugar de Sai el está en otra misión, su misión iniciara hoy en la tarde preparen todo lo que necesitaran

Todos: SI

Y salieron de la oficina para ir a sus respectivas casas por lo que necesitaban

Pasaron algunas horas Kakashi, Sakura y Lee estaban esperando a Naruto en la entrada de Konoha cuando Naruto llega van en marcha

En el camino Naruto sintió lo mismo que Tsunade

Naruto: (a que es este presentimiento se siente extraño creo que debo tener cuidado en esta misión)

Ellos tardaron 2 días en llegar a la guarida de Kabuto

Cuando llegaron se percataron de que no habían guardias zetsus

Kakashi: tengan cuidado podría ser una trampa

Entraron y el lugar era subterráneo muy grande era parecido a la guarida de orochimaru pero sin puertas

Cuando avanzaron escucharon voces así que se detuvieron

¿? 1: bien ya está todo listo para el plan

Sakura: esa es la voz de Kabuto

¿?: Si ya lo tenemos

Kabuto: excelente

¿?: Los de la hoja ya se han dado cuenta de nuestro plan

Kabuto: lo se ¡salgan de ay ya sé que están escondidos!

Kakashi: maldición como nos han descubierto tendremos que salir

Kakashi y los demás salieron de donde estaban escondidos

Sakura: (a con que la voz misteriosa era de Deidara)

Naruto dijo

Naruto: habla Kabuto cuál es tu plan

Kabuto: jajajaja planeo tener el cuero del cuarto hokage jaja si tu padre para asi poder revivirlo y usarlo para destruir Konoha

Naruto: No, No te lo permitiré

Naruto corre asea Kabuto con un rasengan en la mano

Kakashi: espera Naruto

Naruto seguía corriendo asea Kabuto cuando le faltaba poco para darle la descarga del rasengan tuvo que detenerse para poder esquivar unas shurikens que le habían lanzada

Naruto miro asea el techo de donde habían salido las shurikens y todos se quedaron impactados al observar que era…


End file.
